Llegada Prematura
by Naomi-Tendo
Summary: Por una pelea entre Ranma y Akane, vendra lo que menos esperaban y lo que mas amaran en el mundo. Sin comentarios. xD. Mal summary, lo se. u.u. Solo leanlo si?. Desde ace un año que lo tengo!


**Hola!...no es mi primer fic de Ranma, pero espero que les guste, este fic no tiene contenido "Lemón", pero una diminuta parte (donde no se escribe lo que sucede)tiene que pasar algo para llegar al final del fic,bueno espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 1: "Al fin te lo e dicho"**

**Era una mañana común y corriente en la casa de los Tendo, común y corriente quiere decir: Ranma persiguiendo al maestro Hapossai por toda la casa mientras los demás desayunan, Akane furiosa por el escándalo que esta causando Ranma, cuando Akane va a decir algo, un pie le planta la cabeza en su comida, para Akane esto era el colmo, y lo mas que pudo hacer fue pararse rápidamente y gritar:**

**Akane: Ya bastaaa!!!!**

**Todos:...**

**Ranma: Akane...por que tienes comida en tu cara?**

**Akane: Por tu culpa TONTO!**

**Ranma: Yo!?...que hice yo ahora!**

**Akane: Esto -apunta su cara-**

**Ranma: Mejor deja de quejarte, siempre tienes que estarme culpando a mi!**

**Akane: Y a quien mas quieres que culpe si tu causas el problema!**

**Ranma: A eso le llamas un problema!?**

**Akane: Si!!**

**Ranma: Pues tienes algo en la cabeza por que eso no es un problema!**

**Akane: Uy!...porqué mejor no te callas imbecil!**

**Ranma: Por que no quiero y sabes que!?...me sorprende que una marimacho como tu sea tan delicada!!, y otra cosa!...esa comida esconde tu fealdad!**

**Akane:...**

**Ranma-pensando-: Ay! yo y mi bocota!**

**Nabiki: Ranma...eso fue muy feo sabes?**

**Ranma: Eh? -voltea a ver a Nabiki y luego a Akane que seguía en SHOK, pero sus ojos se iban cristalisando poco a poco-**

**Kasumi: Ranma no crees que... -Akane la interrumpe con una silenciosa palabra casi en susurro-**

**Akane: Ranma...**

**Ranma: Akane yo... -recibe una bofetada de esta-**

**Akane: Ranma...ERES UN TONTO!!! NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO!!! TE DETESTO!!! NO QUIERO VERTE MAS!!! ALEJATE DE MÍ!!!**

**Ranma:...**

**Akane se va corriendo a su habitación. A Ranma esas palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza y le dolían en el corazón, pero cuando las escucho de Akane fue peor: "ERES UN TONTO" un simple golpe en su pecho. "NO SABES CUANTO TE ODIO" un cuchillo enterrándose en su pecho. "TE DETESTO" su corazón se estrujo. "NO QUIERO VERTE MAS" la muerte para Ranma. Y "ALEJATE DE MI"...no fue nada por que ya estaba muerto. Luego de eso, con la mirada perdida, Ranma se fue a su cuarto, salio por la ventana y se fue a "Su lugar favorito", si así se le puede llamar, el tejado. Miraba y miraba la ventana que daba a la habitación de Akane, tenia que hacer algo, así que se dirigió a la ventana, de un lijero golpe pudo llamar la atención de Akane,la cual, aun llorando, fue hacia la ventana algo enojada, ya que sabia que se trataba de Ranma.**

**Akane-abriendo la ventana-: Que quieres Ranma?**

**Ranma: Em... -trago saliva- yo...quería...pedirte...disculpas**

**Akane: Eh?...en...enserio Ranma?**

**Ranma: Si... -suspiro- enserio**

**Akane: Bueno...debo admitir que no siempre escucho de ti un "DISCULPA", pues por eso estas perdonado -sonrió-**

**Ranma: Gracias Akane...pero...**

**Akane: Pero...pero que?**

**Ranma: Lo que dijiste era mentira, verdad? -algo temeroso y dolido, aun**

**Akane: Que?...lo que dije?...haber que dije... -haciendo memoria- Ah!...eso...si, era mentira...**

**Ranma: Pues...No sabes cuanto me dolió!**

**Akane: Losiento Ranma -lo invito a pasar a su habitación, Ranma acepto-**

**Ranma: No lo sientas Akane...debiste tener razones para decir eso o no?**

**Akane: Realmente...si**

**Ranma-Pensando-: No será que ahora me esta mintiendo y lo que dijo es cierto? -un poco asustado-**

**Akane: Era lo único que se me ocurrió decir! -soltó una risita-**

**Ranma-con cara de "es una broma cierto?":Que?...no puede ser...**

**Akane: Sip!...si que lo es! -volvía a sonreír**

**A Ranma algo le parecía extraño, ese tal extraño lo encontraba en Akane, no era la misma de hace unas cuantas horas, ella admitía que tenia que decir algo por que no tenia mas palabras y además, se ríe. Puede que Ranma lo halla encontrado extraño, pero le gustaba esa actitud en Akane, poder hablar tranquilamente con ella, lo hacía feliz y viceversa.**

**El día pasó rápido, todos con su rutina de todos los días, pero sin peleas entre Ranma y Akane. Cuando al fin llego la noche Akane y Ranma se fueron a sus habitaciones, eran los únicos que quedaban despiertos, pero Ranma, como la mayoría de las veces, se fue al tejado. Allí arriba no despegaba la mirada de la ventana de Akane, de repente esta se asoma, y Ranma se asusta.**

**Akane: Me imaginaba que estarías aquí, por eso salí a ver -mientras salía por la ventana hacia el tejado-**

**Ranma: Akane...ten cuidado, que anoche llovió y unas tejas se...soltaron...Akane!**

**Akane estaba a punto de caer del tejado, causa de una teja suelta, pero Ranma fue en su ayuda inmediatamente, la tomo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el para que se alejara del borde, al atraerla hacia el Akane, por las reacciones, lo abrazo, los dos suspiraron y se quedaron viendo.**

**Ranma-sonrojado pero sin soltar a Akane-: Estas bien?**

**Akane-sonrojada y sin 'querer' soltar a Ranma-: Si...gracias Ranma...**

**Ranma: emm...**

**Akane: Que sucede?**

**Ranma: Ace frió aquí no?**

**Akane: Si tienes razón...**

**Ranma: Por que mejor no nos vamos a dormir?**

**Akane: Si...pero antes necesitó decirte algo, así que ven a mi habitación**

**Ranma-rojo como tomate-: Esta...bien...**

**Y sin soltarse el uno del otro, entraron a la habitación de Akane. Recién adentro se dieron cuenta de que aun no se soltaban, así que se separaron rápidamente.**

**Ranma-Rojo!-: Y..y...bu..bueno...que...me...me tenias..que...de..Decir?**

**Akane-Raja!-:E...bueno...esque...nose como empezar...yo..emm..bueno**

**Ranma: Oye...no tengo toda la noche!**

**Akane: Ya ya, esque yo...**

**Ranma: No...espera, pensándolo bien, yo igual debe decirte algo...**

**Akane: Bueno...entonces empieza tu! -con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro-**

**Ranma:Bueno Akane...quiero que sepas que a pesar de todas las peleas, los golpes, los problemas, los gritos, y todo ese tipo de cosas que an sucedido entre nosotros, me an sido un obstáculo para muchas cosas, como llevarme bien contigo, intentar ser tu amigo, hablar normalmente contigo! y mas aun, pero en una cosa nunca fue un obstáculo, sabes cual era?...el quererte, esas peleas nunca me impidieron amarte, por eso debo decirte Akane Tendo...que yo...TE AMO!**

**Akane-perpleja-:...Ranma...**

**Ranma: A juzgar por eso, se que no soy correspondido...pero... -fue callado por el dedo de akane en sus labios-**

**Akane: Calla tonto, claro que eres correspondido, sabes por que?...por que te amo mas que a nada en el mundo Ranma Saotome, mas que a mi vida!**

**Ranma: Akane...lo dices enserio!?**

**Akane: Claro que si Ranma!**

**Ranma-con una sonrisa enorme-Akane!! no sabes lo feliz que me siento! -la abrazo e empezó a darla vueltas en el aire, Akane solo reía-**

**Cuando Ranma se detuvo y bajo a Akane de sus brazos, estos se miraron, se abrazaron aun mas fuerte pero sin dejar de mirarse, al final los dos se fueron acercando, sus rostros cada vez quedaban mas cerca y mas cerca, cuando estaban solo a unos centímetros dijeron:**

**Los dos: "Al fin te lo e dicho"**

**Luego de eso sus labios se fundieron en un tierno y apasionado beso, aunque eso llevo a que de repente estuvieran uno encima del otro en la cama, aun besándose. Akane se separo de Ranma y se metió a la cama invitando a Ranma a pasar, el por supuesto que acepto y se gano junto a su prometida, luego de estar frente a frente, sus labios se volvieron a juntar pero de forma mas apasionada aun. Al día siguiente se puede ver a un Ranma y una Akane muy juntos durmiendo, bien abrazados, sus hombros desnudos se asomaban fuera de 'La sabana' y sus ropas estaban tiradas en el piso, cualquiera sabría lo que paso esa noche con solo mirar a ese par de tortolos. Lo de esa noche no era el problema, el problema era Akane, con tan solo 17 años ella podía quedar...**

**Continuara!...**

**Notas: Olah de nuevo!...espero que les aya gustado el fic, por que le puse empeño...aaarrttoo empeño ah? jojo...espero que les guste! pronto la segunda parte...daré adelantos:**

**Ranma: Akane estas bien**

**Akane: No...estoy marea... -corrió al baño a...-**

**Kasumi: Dr.Tofu... será posible?**

**Dr.Tofu: Eso creo...**

**Saben algo, este fic lo ice hace un año, lo tenia publicado en una pagina de msn groups y ahora me lo vine a encontrar. Ey!, si no esta bien no me culpen, hace un año no tenia la misma mente y creatividad. xD. Besos!**


End file.
